Two worlds unknown
by Wakahisa Momoiro
Summary: This story takes where Both Raimon Team (Inazuma Eleven and IE GO), meets Yakumo Yukari, the Youkai of bounaries, and will explore the amazing magical world of Gensokyo! What will happen to both of our teams? R & R please! XDDDD


**Hmm... You guys are wondering why am I doing this huh? Well, I just love Touhou and Inazuma Eleven! So much that I'm freaking out just to do a Fanfic for this two.**

**Anyways, I Don't own Inazuma Elewould beven or Touhou! Inazuma Eleven belongs to LEVEL 5, and Touhou belongs to ZUN. Only my OC's!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**I.E. World:**

"Minna! Practice is over!" Endou shouted to the whole Raimon team and everyone walked to the locker rooms, then suddenly, a mysterious gap was shown with orange/red ribbons at the end.

"W-what is that?!" Aki shouted

Then, there was a tall woman with dark golden eyes, long blonde hair, carries a pink parasol, wears a pink and purple dress, and a pink mob cap with a thin red ribbon tied in the front.

The whole team were so surprised they can't even say a thing.

"Ara~, Why can't you speak? Cat got your tongues?" The woman said, then Endou broke the silence.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!", The woman answered and turned to Endou,

" Me? I'm Yakumo Yukari, the youkai of boundaries. I'm assuming that your Endou Mamoru, Am I correct?",

Endou answered her, " Yes, I am Endou Mamoru, What do you need from us?",

The woman known as Yukari is inviting them to go to her world...Gensokyo!

"What kind of place is that? Plus we never heard that place before!" Megane shouted.

They all agreed and she showed a gap that's probably showing Hakurei Reimu and Kirisame Marisa fighting Stage 6 bosses (something like what happened in Memories of Phantasm).

" Eh~This is so COOL!" Most of the Raimon team except for Kidou, Gouenji, Kazemaru, Fubuki(hey, he's still part of Raimon for me!)and specially, the manager, Natsumi.

"You guys want to go a unknown place, that is being offered by an unknown lady we just met!" Natsumi got angry.

Of course, why would you talk to strangers like her, Yukari, I mean .

"Well, if some people don't want to join, who cares, at least we're having a huge buffet and party to have fun with!" Yukari added.

" Ne you guys, you said we will stay together, right?" Endou co vinced them, only Fubuki and Kazemaru joined, the 3 serious people are still thinking about it.

"Come on Kidou, Gouenji, Natsumi! It would be fun if you three join!" Endou is still convincing them.

"Endou, what if this lady is just tricking us? I mean like Natsumi said, she's a complete stranger!" Kidou shouted.

" Hmph! Fine! If you guys don't to join, that's fine with me!" Endou also got angry, Kazemaru calmed him down.

So then, Endou talked to Yukari, "So, when will we leave?"

"Now." Is all what Yukari said. They are all shocked.

Kabeyama asked, " Um, we haven't packed our stuff yet."

"You don't need to. We have all the things in Gensokyo. I can even get the things you forgot with my powers. Watch this"

Yukari opened a gap and put her hand inside like she' s getting something. Then, she took out her hand now with a book.

They asked, "Where did the book came from?"

She answered,"From the Scarlet Devil Mansion's library. That's in Gensokyo~"

They shouted, " WE WANT TO GO THERE NOW!"

"Okay~ You said so~" She said in a playful tone.

Now, she opened a gap again, which is bigger than themselves.

"Just jump or walk in the gap you can go there. If those 3 even change their minds they can also go." those are the last things that Yukari said before going inside the gap.

So, all of them, except for the 3 people, went into the gap.

"So are you guys going?" Natsumi asked the two players, which was very weird for her to say that. Because she's one of the people who DIDN'T want to go to Gensokyo.

" W-what?! Now you changed your mind!" Kidou and Gouenji shouted.

"Well, let's just bring 2 or 3 soccer balls of they want to play and also, for attacking meddlers." Natsumi added.

The 3 of them just made a plan if something happens in Gensokyo.

So then, they also went inside the gap and then the gap suddenly closed.

What will happen next?

* * *

**Well, chapter one ended up well... Good thing the 3 joined if they didn't, who will answer the next incident of our story? **

**The IE world will show up at the next chapter...**

**Pls. Review my lovely readers! XD**


End file.
